


Bluebell

by xXR_VPanXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXR_VPanXx/pseuds/xXR_VPanXx
Summary: Aph x Tpn crossoverThe children of the Bluebell orphanage lived their lives blissfully and content. However, when one of the children discovered the disturbing secret of the place they have called home, a series of events occurred that made the eldest children of the orphanage aware of the reality beyond the gate.





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc characters, I also tweaked the main story for the sake of the characters and the plot, bad grammar ahead and slight PruCan

**70476**

"Good Morning everyone!" I greeted, jumping up and down my bed with excitement. I was greeted back with energy matching mine, "Good morning, Alfred!" Toris greeted with a smile as he climbed off his bed, "Good morning, Toris!" I replied, I also got off my bed and made it before I went to go take a bath. I quickly dressed after my bath and ran out into the hallway, where I almost crashed into Vash and Lili carrying white folded sheets. "Tch, next time, don't rush and be more careful, Alfred." Vash scolded, Lili giggled, "Pleasant morning, Alfred. I must agree with Vash though. But you do need to rush, Mama and the others are already downstairs preparing breakfast."

"Oh, what? Really?" I exclaimed, "Then I gotta dash! See ya dudes later!" I ran downstairs, where I was greeted by Peter and Wendy. "Alfred!" the small boy jumped onto my back, his arms laced around my neck (almost choking me). "Woah there, buddy!" I chuckled, "You're getting heavier, Peter."  
"That's because I'm a big boy now!" the boy laughed, "Carry me, Alfie!" Wendy jumped into my arms, almost knocking me off of my feet. "Haha, you're getting bigger too, Wendy!"  
Wendy giggled, "Are we getting a bit too heavy for you to carry, Alfie?" she asked. I grinned at her, "No way! I'm super strong! You and Peter feel weightless to me!" I carried Wendy in my arms while Peter rode on my back. Both of them were laughing and screaming all the way as I ran into the dining room. "THE TRAIN HAS ARRIVED AT THE STATION!" I announced, Peter and Wendy climbed off of me and went to hug Mama. "Mama!" they exclaimed, Mama hugged the two of them. I also went to Mama and kissed her cheek, "Good morning, Mama." I greeted and flashed her the brightest of my smiles. Lovingly, she smiled back and pinched my cheeks, "Good morning to you too, poppet. Now, go help the others set the table. The food is almost ready to be served." she told me and kissed my cheeks. 

I watched her walk back into the kitchen, then I immediately retrieved the plates from the cabinets and placed them on the table. The other kids placed the utensils and cups while the others called the others to come into the kitchen for breakfast. A blur of 'good morning's and names filled the dining room as we prepared for breakfast. Three figures came out of the kitchen pushing trolleys carrying our breakfast, "Good morning Matthew! Good morning Francis! Good morning Yao!" I cheerfully greeted. "Good morning, mon ami!" Francis replied as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table, the scent wafted through the air, enticing most of the kids and making them sit on their seats. I recognized a familiar face walking into the dining room, the smaller kids swarming around him, a few were even clinging from his shoulders. "Good morning, Arthur!" I greeted, "A pleasant morning to you too, Alfred." he replied. He then told off the kids swarming him so that he could help preparing breakfast. I saw him walk towards the kitchen, I immediately paled and stopped him from going into the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked me, one of his bushy eyebrows were arched. "I-I think Katyusha needs some help getting those plates down from the cabinet, why don't you go help her?" I reasoned. Arthur looked inconvenienced by my alibi, "Okay, I was going to call Mama from the kitchen, could you do that for me then?" he eventually went to help the girl, earning a sigh of relief from me. I probably did everyone a favor, because whenever Arthur is in the kitchen, things that weren't supposed to happen happens. 

I headed into the kitchen. I saw Mama facing away from me, she seemed to be looking at her pocket watch. Scratch that, she was glaring at her pocket watch, her blue eyes had such intensity that I have never seen before, and it kind of scared me. "Mama? Breakfast is ready." I announced, she flinched and stuffed the watch into her pocket. "Alfred," she said, I almost heard relief in her voice, "thank you for telling me, poppet. I'll be out briefly." she said with a sweet smile, I nodded and left the kitchen. However, as I left the kitchen, I sensed something odd was up, but I couldn't tell what it was.  
When all was ready, the food placed on the table, the children sitting in their seats and Mama sitting at the end of the table, we all clasped our hands together and thanked for the meal.

Even if none of us were related by blood, in the Bluebell orphanage, we treat each other like siblings. We have our loving Mama to take care of us, she loves all of us like her own children even if we weren't. Our home was always filled with noise and laughter, not a single day was dull with my family. All of us would get adopted by the time we reached the age of twelve, some would even get adopted before they reach that age.The other kids who got adopted promised that they'd write to us, but no letter ever came from them since they left. They were probably enjoying the outside world with their new family or were just too busy to write to us. That made me jealous of the kids who got adopted before me, that's why I couldn't wait to get adopted, I want to see the sights of the outside world, travel to different countries, meet other people. 

"Ugh, don't eat and chew with your mouth open, Alfred! Learn your manners, idiot." Arthur reprimanded me, I swallowed the food in my mouth and stuck my tongue out, "You ain't the boss of me, Artie!"

"I am older than you Alfred, so technically I am the boss of you. And stop calling me that stupid name."

"Yeah, but you're only a few months older, you're just as old as me, Artie."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Why you-"

"Guys, could you tone it down a bit?" I turned to my side and was surprised that Gilbert was the one who said that. He was one of the oldest kids in the orphanage and was usually the loud rebel among us, but he wasn't like that today. "Woah, Gil. What happened to you?" Antonio asked jokingly, he was one of Gilbert's closest friends. He didn't even acknowledge Antonio's question, he stayed silent and ate his food silently.  
I decided that arguing with Arthur was useless, so I just ate my food in silence. We didn't speak much after that, I occasionally glanced at Gilbert, he seemed tense–scared, almost–he probably thought that I didn't notice his body language because he didn't seem to hide it. The atmosphere was thicker when we finished eating, I watched as Gilbert quietly deposited his plate on the sink and walked away from the dining room. I began to follow Gilbert when Kiku tapped my shoulder, "Um, Alfred-kun? You and I were assigned to wash the dishes today."

"O-oh, is that so? Alrighty then, let's get those dishes done, Keeks!" I pulled him along.

  
**71867**

"Gather around children, I have an announcement to make!" Mama announced, I came closer to her, as did the other kids until we were huddled together around Mama. She looked at Gilbert and gave a small nod, the boy reluctantly stepped forward.  
"I have found a couple who are willing to adopt Gilbert, he will be leaving tomorrow night." Mama said, she kept her hands on Gilbert's shoulders. Everyone was stunned at the news, the smaller children began to sob and hug Gilbert's torso. "No! Please don't go, Gil!" I heard Peter say, Gilbert patted the small boy's hair, "I'm sorry, but I have to, Petey," his voice was almost a whisper, " I promise I'll write to you guys everyday."  
When the younger kids stopped clinging on Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Matthias and Alfred stepped forward and began to ruffle his snowy hair and pat his back. "Ya lucky guy! I can't believe you're getting adopted before me!" Alfred grinned, Gilbert laughed.

Elizabeth walked forward, followed by Roderich, the both of them were a year younger than Gilbert but they treated Gil like their little brother. Elizabeth gripped Gilbert's shoulder, I thought she would sucker punch him but unexpectedly, she pulled him into a hug. "You ding-dong, we're going to miss you." she then punched his shoulder, making the boy yelp in pain. Roderich held out his hand for Gilbert to shake, Gilbert raised an eyebrow and shook his hand, "So... you're not gonna abuse or hit the awesome me?"

"No..." Roderich said nonchalantly, then a smirk (sadistic, almost) appeared on his face, "Not yet." Gilbert paled at his statement, while the brunette boy laughed. "Can't take a joke, Gilbert?" Roderich laughed, Gilbert replied with an uneasy laugh. "Heh, you got the awesome me."

My gaze fell to the floor. I slowly made my way towards the testing room, hopefully none of them would even notice I left. Hopefully, he won't notice that I left.  
.

Everyday after breakfast, us orphans (excluding the infants) would take tests in a room. The questions aren't that hard, mediocre at best, but none were too hard for me to answer. There are only five children who mostly get a perfect score, first is Gilbert, then Arthur, Francis, Alfred and me. Ivan and Yao would sometimes get a perfect score, but not as often as the five of us. Peter would also get the occasional perfect score, so would Ludwig and Kiku. The same would go for Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio. Almost all of us had a perfect score once or twice, and I'm kinda happy about that. It just shows that we have a bright and blessed future when we get adopted, we could become whatever we wanted when we grow up! I can't wait to get adopted and go see the world, I could even change the world! (A world filled with maple syrup sounds brilliant!)

"Congratulations, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur and Francis! Another perfect score from the four of you. Good job, poppets!" Mama exclaimed, "Now, run along. You are all free to go." she told us, almost everyone in the room dashed outside to play, I was one of the last kids who left the room. "Arthur? Are you coming?" I asked, "Yes, I will be out in a minute, Alfred."

"... I'm Matthew."

Arthur's face flushed in embarrassment, "O-oh, so sorry, Matthew. It's just, you and Alfred look so much alike." he apologized, I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe we are but I'm way smarter than him."

"Haha, hilarious Matthew."

"...I wasn't joking."

"Oh...Well, I'll follow you in a bit. I just need to ask Mama something."

"Oh, okay. We'll be waiting for you outside, eh!" I waved goodbye to him and dashed downstairs. I opened the door and the other kids greeted me, "Matthew! Matthew! Come join us, we're going to play tag!" Tino grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards the crowd of children. 

"Okay, okay!" I heard Alfred say, "Since our dearest Gilbert will be departing tomorrow, we'll make him it!" 

"Wha- fine, just because I'll be leaving you. Alright! The awesome me will let you all have a thirty seconds head start. Time starts...NOW!" Gilbert screeched.

Immediately, we all ran in different directions. I got grouped with Peter, Kiku and Ludwig, "Where do you guys think should we go?" I asked, "I have noticed his strategy, he'd either go after the weak runners or the younger kids." Ludwig said. Well, that didn't help me, I wasn't that fast of a runner, and Peter was with us, so the chances of Gilbert coming after us first were high. "Over there!" Peter piped up, he pointed to the part of the forest beyond the steel fence Mama told us not to go near to. "Are you mad?" Ludwig shouted. We slowed to a halt as we approached the fence. It was a plain old fence made of steel, just short enough for us to jump past.

We stared at it silently. "What do you guys think is out there?" Kiku asked us, we didn't know the answer so we shrugged our shoulders and shook our heads. "It's probably dangerous past this fence. Let's head back." I suggested, "Psh. Stop being a coward, Mattie." Peter said, then he jumped over the fence. "Peter! Come back here this instant!" Ludwig ordered (for a kid two years younger than me, Ludwig's very intimidating.) "You'll have to catch me first!" Peter said and ran away from us. "Should we follow him?" I asked, "Yes." Kiku answered, "We don't know what's out there, and we all know how Peter frequently gets into trouble." he added. With a bit of reluctance, I went over the fence and motioned the two other kids to follow. When the three of us had went over the fence, we ran towards the direction where Peter ran off to.

We finally spotted Peter standing a few feet away from us. "Peter!" I gripped his shoulders, "Don't run away like that! Something could've happened to you-"  
"Mattie, look over there." he pointed to his right, my gaze followed. My eyes landed on a wall of white, I apologized to Peter and let him go. The four of us approached the wall cautiously, "We're going to be in so much trouble once Mama finds out! Let's head back now." Ludwig hissed, but none of us listened to him. I tentatively placed a hand on the wall, "It's rough. Most likely made of concrete." I told them, I ran my hand across the rough surface. "Probably a few feet taller than the smallest tree in the forest. It's quite thick, too." I continued, Peter came closer and placed a hand on the wall. "I wonder what's on the other side." he mumbled, looking up the wall. "Probably something dangerous," Kiku said, "like giant man-eating humanoids planning to break down that wall and eat us all."

I stared at him, "Kiku. Don't." His blank brown eyes stared at me, "Humanity will never thrive inside these walls, Matthew." I sighed and rubbed my temples (I swear, I could hear Kiku snickering). "I'm gonna climb a tree and see what's on the other side!" Peter announced, he climbed the tree next to him and kept going up and up until he reached the highest part of the tree. "Careful!" I told him, "Yeah, I will. I think I see something..." he shouted down at us. Ludwig sighed, "If we get in trouble, I'm going to blame you three." he muttered.

Peter climbed down, "I saw a forest." he said, out of breath from climbing. "Huh, that's odd." I said. "Why is it odd?" Peter asked, " If there's a forest there, then why build the wall?" I replied. "Probably... the wall's purpose is to keep wild animals from entering here?" Kiku suggested, "Hm, that's most likely." said Ludwig, "Alright. we will not share this information we have, we will keep it to ourselves, or we'll be in trouble if Mama finds out that we disobeyed her rule. Okay?" the blonde boy said sternly, we all stifly nodded in agreement. "Let's head back, we have probably won the game." Ludwig told us, and we walked away from the mysterious wall.

**22547**

"This blows! My last game of tag and I lost?" I complained, it wasn't awesome, really. Four kids walked out of the forest right after the game ended, "Oh, it seems that we have won." I heard Kiku say, Peter jumped up and cheered. Ludwig and Matthew followed the both of them, "Hey, can't you be a bit more considerate! I'm leaving tomorrow, and you let me lose on my last game. Unawesome!"

"Don't be upset, Gil! We're gonna play again right?" Peter said, "And Arthur will be it!"

" Excuse me! I didn't say that I wanted to be part of your childish game-!"

"Aww come on! Do it for Gilbert, Artie!"  
"...Fine. I'll do it for Gilbert. Don't call me that stupid name, I think you should stop hanging out with Alfred, you're getting bad influences from him."

I heard Alfred gasp in fake-disbelief, I rolled my eyes, "Are we going to start the game or not?" I asked impatiently. We eventually started the game, Arthur gave us a one minute headstart. We all ran to different directions, scattering in the forest. I spotted Matthew, I ran to his side and pulled him with me. "W-what are you- Gilbert? What are you doing?"

"Come with me, I have something I need to tell you before I go." I ran, pulling him with me. When I saw the familiar metal fence, I slowed down. "Mattie, we need to go over this fence so I could tell you what I need to tell you."

"...If you're going to tell me about the wall, it's alright. I already know."

I stared at him wide eyed, "What? How-?"

"Ludwig, Peter ,Kiku and I found the wall a while ago. It's why we took so long to be found."

"Oh."

So I guess I could talk to him without him panicking.

"Alright, I have to tell you something very, very important, Mattie. Don't freak out, okay" He nodded in response, we went over the fence together. We walked together in uncomfortable silence until I saw the wall, I walked closer and leaned against the concrete, then sat on the ground. Matthew sat next to me, "What is it that's so important that you need to tell me here?" he asked, I cast my head down. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell him, I don't think I could do that to him. I sighed, knowing that telling him the truth was inevitable, "I'm scared." I said finally, I sounded like an unawesome wimp. "Why? If this is about you getting adopted, you don't have to be. Gilbert, they're going to like you the moment they meet you. I mean, you're amazing and, a lot of us look up to you and.... uh...." I could feel my face warming with his compliment, I looked at him and saw his cheeks were slightly dusted with pink. He fell silent and tore his gaze away from me, I smiled bashfully, "Thanks, but I'm not scared for myself, well a little bit, but I'm scared for you." I caught myself, my face became warmer, "All of you, I mean."

There was no doubt that I liked Matthew more than the rest of the kids in Bluebell, I liked his timidness and kindness towards the other kids, and the way he always gets flustered was cute. I would also feel weird whenever he's near, it was weird, but a good kind of weird... I don't know, it's quite hard to explain.

"What do you mean?" he faced me, his cheeks still red.

"I don't think that Bluebell is a regular orphanage."  
.

Tomorrow arrived sooner than I expected, too soon for my liking. I just realized, today was my twelfth birthday, but that didn't matter anymore. I was going to be 'adopted'. I made my usual morning routine, ate breakfast, took my test, did my chores and played with my family one last time.

I was aware that Matthew kept on glancing at me, I don't blame him. He's still probably shaken from my revelation yesterday. I caught him staring at me, I grinned at him and waved, he smiled sadly at me and turned away. My heart kinda twisted at that, was he upset with what I told him yesterday? I looked away feeling dejected. 

The day went on and I didn't even get the chance to at least talk to Matthew. Nightfall came, and I knew that I had little time left. After supper, I headed upstairs and dressed up. As I buttoned up my shirt, the door creaked open behind me, "Gilbert?" a familiar soft voice made me look back. Matthew stood by the doorway, his expression was unreadable. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, he leaned on it as he did. "What's up, birdie?" I tried to smile, but knowing that this was the last time I could ever talk to him, I couldn't keep up my smile. I finished buttoning my shirt and began to work on my tie, my hands shook so much that I couldn't tie it. Matthew noticed and came closer, he took the fabric from my shaky hands, "You're nervous," he remarked as he did my neck tie. He took a deep breath when he finished, his eyes met mine, "Gil, I..." he fell silent, his gaze fell to the floor, then he jumped on me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Matthew sobbed on my shoulders, my shock left me and I hugged him back fiercely, I don't know where these emotions are coming from but I never wanted to let go of him, I wanted him to be here in my arms forever. Unspoken words, hidden feelings, all of them came out silently with such intensity as the both of us hugged each other as if there was no tomorrow...

Tomorrow. Man, that word always irritated me. It meant that I needed to wait, but all that mattered to me is here today. I don't think I could wait until tomorrow anymore.

His tears stained my shoulder, his grip tightened each passing moment, "Please. Don't go." he whispered, "I'm sorry." I replied, my voice quieter than his. We finally let go of each other, but we were still close, I brushed his cheek with my thumb, "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!" He shook his head, tears still fell from his eyes. "...Mattie, remember what I said yesterday? You could tell the others when you think that it's time for them to find out. Do it for me." he placed his hand over mine, leaning into my touch. He inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, "I will, for you." he replied, but his voice was void of emotion. "I promise." I flashed him a small smile, I walked to my bed and closed my briefcase (it was empty, why should I bring anything?). I put on my vest and coat, I turned around and saw Matthew gripping my hat, he reluctantly gave it to me. I put it on and grabbed my briefcase, "How do I look?"

"... Amazing, Gil. I just wish that you could stay a bit longer." Matthew sniffed, he wiped away a stray tear and tried to smile. I walked over to him and caressed his tear-stained cheeks, "Don't cry. As long as you remember me, I'm not really gone." I told him, I planted a small kiss on his forehead and let go. I walked towards the door and opened it, "You don't have to look if you don't want to, Mattie. I'll see you later." I gave him one last smile and closed the door behind me.

I heard him fall to the floor on his knees, his sobs growing louder as I walked away.  
  


**71493**

"Mon ami, I'm going to miss you very, very much!" I cried as I hugged my dearest friend goodbye. "Heh, I'm gonna miss you too Francey-pants." he clapped my back, he sniffled a bit then exclaimed, "GROUP HUG, EVERYONE!" We all engulfed Gilbert in a suffocating hug, when we let go, Roderich and Elizabeth walked towards the white haired boy, "So, I guess this is it." Gilbert asked, the other two pulled him into a crushing hug, "Yeah, we'll see you soon though." Elizabeth said as she pulled away. Roderich stepped back and inhaled deeply, "Gilbert, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." The brunette boy punched Gilbert in the gut, who collapsed to the ground clutching his abdomen. "Roderich! That wasn't very nice of you." Mama reprimanded, "Sorry Mama, that was just payback for all the times he's been an idiot." Roderich grinned triumphantly.

"Where'd...you learn...how to do that?" Gilbert asked, slowly standing up. "I've been teaching him how to punch!" Elizabeth chirped, "Wow, I ain't messing with you, Liz." Alfred chuckled. "Are you alright, poppet? We really need to go." Mama said, pulling Gilbert up. He nodded, "Yeah, I should probably get going. Well then, see you guys later!" Gilbert grinned at us as he waved goodbye, then he and Mama went outside. We all began to leave one by one, until only a few of us were left staring at the door. "Well, we should finish cleaning up. Mama will be back in a few minutes." I said, Arthur nodded and headed to the kitchen, Peter and Antonio followed him. I was beginning to follow them when Alfred called me, "Hey, Francis. What's that?" he pointed to something yellow on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up, the stuffed yellow bird in my hand felt small, "This looks like Gilbird!" Alfred exclaimed,

"Yes, and it seems like Gilbert dropped it as he left." I agreed.

"We should give it back to him! He and Mama probably hasn't gone that far from the house yet."

"Are you mad? Mama will scold us if we go outside!"

"Oh come on, Francis. Gilbert would get very sad if he noticed that he left Gilbird here in the orphanage."

Alfred and I continued to bicker, but I eventually gave up and agreed to go with him to return Gilbird to his owner. We silently went outside and ran to the gate.  
I'm going to kill Alfred if we get caught!  
We arrived at the gate, usually it would be closed but now, it was wide open. We cautiously entered the gaping space across the gate, I looked up and saw darkness, a dripping noise was the only thing I heard apart from our footsteps. "Gil? Gil, are you here?" Alfred whisper-shouted, I saw him poke around the truck nearby. I paid no attention to him and glanced around, looking for any other signs of life. I noticed that Alfred became unusually quiet, at first I thought we got caught but when I turned around, Alfred was holding up the burlap cover of the truck's behind, his pale face frozen in terror, Gilbird was sitting beside his feet. "Alfred?" I asked, walking towards him,

"What's wro-"

I felt my words die in my mouth at what saw. Gilbert was in the back of the truck, his white face was the most chilling thing I have ever seen, his eyes were glassy, a blood red flower sprouted from his bloody chest. I couldn't move, my legs felt like they were stuck in concrete. 

Gilbert was dead. Gilbert was dead.

It kept repeating in my mind yet I refused to believe it. "W-what the-" my lips trembled as I tried to form a sentence, then I heard shuffling and footsteps from one of the doors. I quickly pulled Alfred with me under the truck, we stayed silent and placed our hands over our mouths to muffle our rapid breathing. My heart hammered in my chest when I heard two voices, they sounded human though. 

"Did ya hear that?" the first voice asked, "I think I heard voices."

"Don't be stupid, you're probably just hearing things." another voice replied.

"Well, whatever." the first voice said, their looming shadows passed the truck, I saw Alfred take a peek but his eyes widened at utter horror, then I saw them. Two deformed beings, their long clawed hands were disproportionate, their grey faces looked like masks, the eyes placed on top of each other rather than next to each other, I saw them pick up Gilbert from the truck with ease, while the other placed an odd contraption on the ground bubbling with neon blue liquid. "Man, I want to have at least a finger off of this human being!" the one holding Gilbert up exclaimed, "Are you insane? As much as I want to agree with you, we can't do that. These here are high quality products, only the rich can have the meat that comes from this farm." the other creature hissed. I had to bite my tongue and cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"No..." Alfred whispered in terror beside me, he kept on shaking his head in disbelief. "Where's Mama-?" he asked me, I hushed him. While the two creatures talked, I heard another noise. Footsteps. Was it Mama? Was she going to kill these demons and save us? What if this isn't Mama? Oh God, Oh God!

"Well, another regular. But the at the next harvest, we'll be shipping the high grade ones, yes?" 

"That is correct."

No, it can't be.

I saw Mama standing there, her face was unreadable. 

What the hell? What is Mama doing there? Why is she talking with those demons?

"Prepare these three for the next shipment."

"Certainly, sir."

" Hold on," the demon said, "I smell something." I froze, Alfred looked at me in panic, his expression read: We're going to get caught!

I heard the demon walk towards the truck. As fast as I can, I crawled out under the truck and slipped away unnoticed. Alfred followed me and the two of us ran like never before. I didn't dare look back, but I was aware that Alfred was behind me. 

I dropped to my knees and panted, "Francis? Are you okay?" 

Of course not! How was I okay when I just saw my best friend's corpse and discovered that Mama was some kind of kid dealer to demons who wanted to eat us?

"Gilbert. Gilbert." I mumbled, I looked at Alfred, "Please. Tell me this isn't real. That Gilbert is alive and what we saw was a fake." I desperately said. Alfred looked at me with pity, his eyes began to water. "I'm-I'm sorry, Francis. What we saw was real. Gilbert is dead." At Alfred's confirmation, I broke down and cried.  
.

  
Arthur glanced at us when we got back. Our heads were cast down as we walked past him, he didn't speak, nor did we. I knew the was suspicious of us, and I hope he wouldn't ask us what we saw.

  
**?????**

I gripped the stuffed bird in my hand. What was this doing here? I was aware that Gilbert didn't bring anything in his suitcase. I knew it. Gilbert is not alone. Someone else knows the secrets that lie in Bluebell.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done, or not. Anyway, I suggest you either read chapter 1 of the manga or episode 1 of the anime. If you have already done that, good. Sorry if the characters are OOC, there will be mistakes and grammatical errors, just to warn you. This will probably be just a one-shot or I could write until chapter 37 of the manga (ep 12 for the anime), anyway I'm still undecided because there are times that I couldn't find the time to write or just plain writers block. Well, tell me what you guys think. Have a nice day my dudes, Ciao~


End file.
